Sonic: Max Justice/Haunted
This is the seventeenth issue for Sonic: Max Justice. Transcript The issue begins in a house. It cuts to inside of it as a hooded figure is shown as he's chanting in another language. Then, a figure emerges, revealing that the figure unleashed a spirit as he laughs. *'Boom Boo:' Who dares to unleash King Boom Boo from his eternal slumber? The figure reveals himself as Musk. *'Musk:' At your service. I got an offering. *'Boom Boo:' Explain the offering. *'Musk:' You long for a wife, right? Boom Boo shows interest on it. *'Boom Boo:' Go on... *'Musk:' I can give you a choice between four. He shows the pictures of Amy, Sally, Cream and Nicole as he decides. *'Boom Boo:' I'll take the chipmunk. *'Musk:' Excellent choice. However, I got one problem. One you can easily fix. *'Boom Boo:' What kind? *'Musk:' She got a boyfriend. He shows a picture of Sonic. He starts growling. *'Boom Boo:' He'll be history for sure. I'll make sure of it. He departs while laughing. At the moment, at Sonic's house, he is shown watching a scary movie with Amy and Sally. They're eating popcorn and drinking Coke. *'Amy:' (to the TV) Look out! (to Sonic and Sally) Well, she's dead. They chuckle and sigh. *'Sonic:' Thanks for coming, girls. There's some occasions I feel lonely and I need someone to cheer me up. *'Sally:' Aww, that's so sweet of you... *'Amy:' Yeah... That's why we love you so much. *'Sonic:' Good. They continue watching. At Tails' room, he is researching about the supernatural as Cream is listening to Mina's latest song and Nicole is reading a Swasher McCrow comic book. *'Tails:' Hmm, intriguing... Very... *'Cream:' (VO) What'cha doin', Tails? *'Tails:' Actually, I have something to ask you, Cream: do you believe in ghosts? *'Cream:' You mean like Ghostbusters? *'Tails:' Kinda. *'Cream:' Why are you asking? *'Tails:' Well, I recently became obsessed with the supernatural and paranormal. Especially ghosts. Nicole hears and becomes curious, getting closer to them. *'Nicole:' Ghosts? Aren't them just a myth? *'Tails:' I thought so, but they're actually real. For sure. Just check this. He opens YouTube as he searches for a video. *'Tails:' Let's see... He finds the video and plays it as they watch. *'Nicole:' Wow... *'Cream:' Is this real? *'Tails:' Real as my twin tails. *'Cream:' Fine. But how did you get obsessed with supernatural? The TV show? Or you've been watching The History Channel too much lately? *'Tails:' Not of your business. But I'm sure there's some haunted place around here. *'Nicole:' There is one. *'Tails:' Huh? She shows its location on Google Maps. He smirks interested. Later, they, along with Sonic, Sally, Amy and Knuckles, are heading to the mansion. *'Sonic:' Explain me again: why are we going to a haunted house? *'Tails:' Well, as you see, I believe that spectres are real and I want to prove that by finding them in the most plausible place I know: an abandoned mansion. *'Knuckles:' You sure about this? Not criticizing you, but... it seems too cliché. *'Tails:' It might be true it seems cliché, but that doesn't mean it isn't possible. *'Amy:' Ooh, I like mystery. So intriguing... *'Sally:' Yeah. They continue walking as King Boom Boo observes through the mansion's window. He laughs. *'Boom Boo:' Just in time. Good. He continues observing as the gang arrives. Sonic rings the doorbell. *'Sonic:' Hello? Is anyone there? Maybe I should knock. He knocks. *'Sonic:' Are you hearing me? *'Knuckles:' It's useless, there's no one home. It's abandoned, remember? The door then opens as they're surprised. *'Knuckles:' Or not. *'Tails:' Ha! Told you so! *'Knuckles:' That doesn't mean it's haunted. Someone could be inside. Yeah. They enter. *'Cream:' Eh, this place doesn't seem too creepy. *'Amy:' Yeah. I wonder who lived here before... *'Nicole:' I can try researching it. She scans the place using her device as she gets the results and checks. *'Nicole:' I got something. But it's oddly glitchy. *'Sally:' Let me check. She does and gasps. *'Sally:' Oh my... King Boom Boo continues observing as he laughs. *'Knuckles:' (hearing) What was that? Eh, it's probably the wind. *'Sonic:' (slightly worried) You sure? Since Tails talked about ghosts, it might be one. He shakes in fear. *'Amy:' (annoyed) Ugh, don't be such a coward! *'Sonic:' I know, but... it's just, to be honest, I'm kinda afraid of the dark. *'Sally:' Oh, it's okay. We'll be sure you're safe and sound. He smiles. Boom Boo can't handle it anymore and approaches them. *'Sonic:' What the? *'Boom Boo:' Greetings, Freedom Fighters. My name is King Boom Boo. *'Tails:' Wait, king? Are you the ruler of the ghosts or something? *'Boom Boo:' Yes. They ooh. *'Boom Boo:' Now that you're here, I can procceed to my goal: to turn the chipmunk into my wife. They gasp in shock. *'Sally:' Me? Why? *'Boom Boo:' You are the perfect wife. And you won't argue. He casts a brainwashing spell on her. *'Sonic:' (panicked) Sally, no! She's now possessed by his spell and has a red aurora surrounding her. *'Sally:' My King... *'Sonic:' You monster! *'Nicole:' Leave my friend alone, you big fat son of a... *'Cream:' Language, please! *'Boom Boo:' Feisty, huh? Let's remove that. He casts another spell hitting Nicole. *'Tails:' (panicked) No! She's now a maid. *'Amy and Cream:' (upset) No! They're almost in tears as Knuckles then turns and attempts to attack him. *'Boom Boo:' (laughs) How dare you? *'Knuckles:' Let go of my friends! *'Boom Boo:' Or else what? *'Knuckle:' I'll beat the heck out of you! Boom Boo laughs. *'Boom Boo:' Attack, my pretties. Now! They do as Sally approaches Sonic and Nicole approaches Tails. *'Sonic:' Quick, we need a plan! Preferentially one that doesn't hurt them. *'Tails:' But how? Amy has an idea as she grabs a crystal. *'Amy:' Sonic, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, follow me. *'Cream:' What's your plan, Amy? *'Amy:' You'll see... They go after her. *'Boom Boo:' Don't let them escape! They nod and grab Sonic and Tails before they were able to run. *'Sonic and Tails:' Gaah! *'Sally:' You're dead. *'Nicole:' Prepare to meet your creator. *'Sonic:' (panicked) Help! Knuckles turns back as he gasps and attacks them. *'Knuckles:' Don't even dare to hurt them! (turns) Amy, Cream, go without me, I'll handle this! They nod and leave. *'Boom Boo:' (laughs) So pathetic... Helping his weak friends. *'Knuckles:' (angrily) Weak?! He tries to punch him, but he ends up knocked out. Amy gasps. *'Amy:' I'll regret this. Forgive me, guys. She leaves and arrives at the mansion's attic with Cream. *'Cream:' Why are we here? Shouldn't we help them fighting them? *'Amy:' My plan is simple. This crystal has a special feature: it attracts sunlight. *'Cream:' Sunlight? I thought that killed vampires only. *'Amy:' It does. But why do you thing ghosts doesn't appear during daytime? *'Cream:' Huh, they go to sleep? Amy facepalms. *'Amy:' Okay, give me an example of a diurnal ghost. *'Cream:' Casper the Friendly Ghost? *'Amy:' That's an apart case. Any other? *'Cream:' Huh... *'Amy:' See? There's none. That's why I'm using this to free our friends. *'Cream:' Are you sure this gonna work? *'Amy:' There's 75% of chance. *'Cream:' Okay then. They place the crystal inside a gun. *'Amy:' Ready, Cream? *'Cream:' To be honest, I feel a bit nervous. What if it fails? What if Sally and Nicole never return to normal? What if Sonic dies? What if Knuckles dies? (sadly) What if Tails dies? What if we die? *'Amy:' No one is gonna die today, Cream. I promise. Now, it's showtime! Cream gains some confidence as she smiles. They head back into the hall as Sally and Nicole are about to kill the trio. *'Knuckles:' (gulps) This is it. I didn't want to die like this. I wanted to die drowning in gravy. They hug each other in fear and panic until they hear a shot. They are confused and look, just to see Amy and Cream. *'Amy:' Missed me? *'Sonic:' (smiles, in tears) Amy, you're okay! *'Amy:' Of course I am. *'Boom Boo:' Silence! *'Amy:' Oh no, I think you should be the one saying silence this time. *'Boom Boo:' Bring your best. She attacks him as Sally and Nicole are set to attack her. Cream ends up striking back as she protects her friends. *'Cream:' Wanna dance? Let's dance. *'Nicole:' I gladly accept your challenge with pleasure. They fight as Sally is fighting Sonic once more. Tails and Knuckles help him. *'Sonic:' Sally, this ain't you! Please, stop fighting! You're my friend! *'Sally:' I don't have to obey you! They continue fighting as Amy is about to defeat King Boom Boo. *'Amy:' You might try, but good always reigns over evil! *'Boom Boo:' I'd not be that sure. He punches her as she drops the gun. They gasp as he laughs. Fortunely, Cream ends up to grab it. *'Cream:' What she started, I'll end it. She aims it and shoots him as he starts to scream. The spell is broken as Sally and Nicole end up to pass out. *'Boom Boo:' You'll pay for this, you rascally rabbit! He disappears as Amy stands up and looks. Cream blows away the tip of the barrel's smoke. *'Cream:' All those years of video games were useful after all! She chuckles as Sonic and Tails rush worried into Sally and Nicole. *'Tails:' Thank goodness I learned CPR. He prepares to perform CPR on Nicole as she slowly wakes up and forces a kiss. *'Tails:' (blushed) What was that for? *'Nicole:' As you said, CPR. *'Tails:' (chuckles) I'm glad you're okay. They chuckle as Cream joins in and they hug. Sally then wakes up. *'Sally:' W... what happened? Sonic and Amy smile as they're almost in tears. *'Sonic:' You're back! They hug her as she's confused. She then shrugs and hugs back as Knuckles observes. *'Knuckles:' I love happy endings. He smiles as comic ends. Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic: Max Justice